The Apple Orchid
by AnnaHarlin
Summary: It's been 10 years since Sarah defeated The Labyrinth. Now she has become victim to the Underground. Jareth brings her back to his world hoping to help her defeat her mysterious attacker. As a romance develops between our heroes, 2 different forces bide their way into their lives to destroy them. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my first Labyrinth fanfic. **

**I hope you enjoy it. AnnaHarlin xx**

**Chapter One – Thoughts.**

It was always the same. There he stood, wind billowing his light clothing, sunlight shining from behind him as it set. His arms crossed over his chest. Leaning against a tree he stared blissfully over his Labyrinth and his Kingdom. Since she had last been there, the Labyrinth had expanded and added new twists and turns, new challenges for new runners. The thoughts came flooding back to him. The memory of them both standing on the hill before she began her run to save her baby brother. _She didn't have to run. I would have sent him back. Damn me and my stubbornness. _He thought to himself. With a flick of his wrist, he was back in his throne room. _DAMN THOSE GOBLINS!_ A wave of anger swept over him as he saw the filth and mess left by the goblins.

"ITHRILDA!" he boomed and quickly a small goblin scurried from behind a door as if she had anticipated his call. "Yes, My Lord." She curtseyed and kept her eyes on the floor. "Have this place cleaned up, and if I come back here to this state again someone's head will be in the Bog. Understand?" She nodded and scampered away to find the cleaners.

He sighed and stalked off to his study. Through the halls he ignored the presence of the servants that bowed and curtseyed as he went past. He came to a large wooden door and pushed it open. Inside he slumped into the large chair in front of the fireplace. He threw one leg over the arm of the chair and closed his eyes. Thoughts and images of her invaded his mind and no matter how much he tried, they would not stop their torture. A certain memory overpowered his mind and a small tear dropped from his eye.

'_Just fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave.' He begged her to be his. After everything he had done for her, all he wanted to do was hold her again. _

_She looked at him and he knew he had lost. She said the words and had defeated him. _

He conjured a crystal and looked in on her. She was walking into her bathroom. She may have defeated him long ago, but nothing could stop him from keeping an eye on his Champion. He had to get her back. He had to prove to her that he only played the part she wanted. He was no villain, he had his dark side and she had caught on one of his bad days. He had to make her understand. Perhaps after 10 years, she would be willing to understand.

He stood abruptly and leaned over the fire. A knock at the brought him back from his thoughts. A small and meak goblin poked his head round the door and announced that dinner was ready and that Lady Flourine was waiting for him in the dining hall.

"Oh great, now what does she want?" he mumbled slipping his shoes back on. He straightened his clothing and strutted towards the dining hall, pushing all thoughts of Sarah to the back of his mind.

Lady Flourine waited patiently in the hall. She was a Lady in Waiting to the Princess of the Hearaldia realm that bordered with The Labyrinth. She had delicate features. She had fallen for The Goblin King when he had first entered the castle in the Hearaldia realm. He was so mighty and had an air about him that she was intoxicated with. She had recently been finding ways to leave her realm and meet with The Goblin King.

When the doors began to open, she quickly stood and smoothed down her dress. She smiled as he walked towards her and bowed. She could see from his eyes that he was deeply troubled. "My Lady Flourine, this is a pleasure. To what do I owe this visit?" Not that he really wanted her to be there, he simply seated her and then sat at the head of the table and signalled for dinner to be brought out. He poured wine into their glasses and took a drink completely uninterested with her. "My Lord, the pleasure is mine. I bring news that my Princess is to be married to the Prince of the Destiny realm. Of course, I should not have told anyone, but I know that you and the Princess have been close friends. She told me to secretly pass the news onto you before it is announced in the High Court." She began to tenderly eat the food.

"Well that is news. Give my congratulations to the Princess." She smiled and they continued to eat in silence. _I have to tell him. But how…oh those eyes… _she was unaware that she was blatantly staring at him. "Lady Flourine, do I have something on my face?" he knew she had an infatuation with him. She blushed deeply.

Half an hour later, dinner had been cleared away and the hour grew late. "My Lord, I must take my leave. My Princess will be requiring my assistance shortly." He stood and helped her out of her seat. He then offered her his arm, which she quickly accepted and walked her to her carriage. Once seated, he closed the door. "Well until next time Lady Flourine." She smiled and set off back to her realm.

As soon as the carriage was out of sight he called forth his captain of the guard. "Since _when_ did the guard become so lacking? Next time she decides to make an appearance, I want to be told immediately." He walked away and headed to his bedroom.

He gently lowered himself into the steamy bath. Leaning his head back, his mind began racing again with thoughts of her again. He picked up a crystal and looked into it; there he saw her, sitting at her vanity, brushing her long hair, humming to herself as her mind wondered. He hoped that somewhere she still thought of him, even if for a brief second. He pulled his eyes away and leaned his head back, thinking of what to do to make her understand him.

He climbed out and wrapped a towel round his waist. He dried and changed into a fresh set of clothes. Transforming into an owl he set about seeing her again. He only hoped that she was ready to see him again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two – Remembering a Time**

Sarah sat at her vanity gently brushing her hair. Her mind wondered back to her time in The Labyrinth. She knew that at the time he played that part she wanted. He played her villain exactly as she had hoped for. Everything that had happened then was down to her. Since that night 10 years ago she had matured on the outside, inside she was forever stuck in a fantasy. Oh, but what a fantasy it was. Everything that way it should be. In reality she had finished school, graduated from university and was now living on her own in downtown New York. She had a job in a book shop and was never really able to hold onto a man, they never had the right qualities she was looking for. But what was she looking for?

As the wind howled outside a chill sent shivers down her spine. She reached for her dressing robe and slipped it on. Her kitchen window was still open and her kettle was screeching. She ran to the kitchen and took the kettle off the heat. She closed the window and sighed when the warmth of the small apartment surrounded her. She set about making a cup of cocoa and some dinner when her phone rang. She picked it up and held it to her ear.

"Hello." She rolled her eyes when a familiar, annoying voice screeched though the other end. "Sarah, your father and I have decided that Toby will no longer be visiting you this weekend. We are going on holiday to Florida." Annoyed by the sudden statement, she stopped listening and stirred the pasta sauce. "Anyway Sarah, must be off. Bye" and then nothing. Sarah put the phone down. She had been looking forward to seeing Toby at the weekend. She had special plans and would now have to cancel.

She sat at the table and ate her dinner whilst staring into space. She washed and dried her dishes and settled in front of her TV. "Stupid woman." She hissed, her hatred for her stepmother would never cease. She flicked through the channels and settled for an old version of Dracula.

She leaned back and her mind began to swim with memories of her time in The Labyrinth. She would have changed her decision if she could. If she had known how her life would turn out then a thousand times she would have change her answer. But she did it all for Toby, a small baby back then and now a young boy. He didn't remember his time in The Labyrinth and Sarah was thankful.

But her mind came back to the lustrous Ball that had captivated her all those years ago. She remembered every little detail and exactly how she felt. Just thinking about it made her stomach jump with butterflies and her cheeks flush. She gave herself a mental slap. _He kidnapped Toby. He toyed with you and teased you. He even tried to stop you from winning. Bastard! _

She couldn't even think of how she would react if he ever returned. Did she want him to return? No, no she didn't, he was cruel and heartless. She settled her mind on the film and gently dozed into a deep sleep.

Before she had closed her window, he slipped inside and hid before she entered the kitchen. He had seen everything and his heart ached. He wanted to hold her and take her away back to the Underground where she belonged. He watched as she fought with herself on the sofa. What was going through her mind clearly annoyed her and he wanted to help her.

As soon as she drifted sleep he transformed and quietly walked over to her. She looked so beautiful when she slept. However, she would certainly get a neck ache if she stayed there the entire night. He switched off the TV and gently picked her up. He held her close and could feel her gently breathing on his neck. He relished in the few moments before taking her to her bed. He would hold her forever if he could. As he walked down the hall up she mumbled something that made him stop. She settled back down and he continued towards her bedroom, he opened the door and magicked the covers on her bed back. Gently putting her down, he pulled the covers over her and kissed her lightly on her forehead. "Sleep well Precious." She gave a small smile and snuggled down.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three - Dreams**

Sarah was wearing a long sleeved peach coloured dress that clung to her from the waist up and gently flared down. The fabric was soft and warm. Her feet were covered in peach coloured shoes. Her hair was down and a simple circlet sat gently on her head. She was walking through an apple orchid. She could feel the sunlight on her face. She reached up for an apple, the bright red apple was very tempting and she bit down. Its juices flowed down her throat and she relished its taste. She continued to walk round the orchid and before she knew it, the skies grew back and winds picked up. She dropped the apple and turned round to see a large black creature growling at her. It began to walk towards her. She picked up her skirts and ran.

It seemed that no matter how far she ran the creature was always behind her. Close enough to grab her. It was toying with her. She ran behind a greenhouse to catch her breath. Closing her eyes, she could hear her heart beating fast, her breaths coming short. She wasn't sure if she had lost the creature. But she quickly began walking towards a castle that lay in the distance. The creature was not far behind.

She found a door leading her out of the orchid. She continued on her path towards the castle. As she turned a corner, she froze; there in front of her was a man. Tall, broad and had a likeness to The Goblin King. She knew it wasn't The Goblin King, his attire was darker and she felt colder just standing there. The man turned and looked at her directly in the eyes. His eyes piercing her, forcing her to stay where she was as he stalked up to her. He said nothing and walked round her. From behind, his arm snaked round her waist and brought her roughly against his chest. She couldn't fight him. He growled in her ear sending shivers down her spine. She closed her eyes wishing that someone would help her.

The man moved her hair aside and growled in her ear. "He's not going to find you my dear. You're all mine, to do with what I will, whenever and wherever I please. Ooh, you are tasty…the things I could do to you. Feeling weak my dear?" she trembled against him and her knees went weak. He made her feel things she had only felt since the Ball. He breathed her in and bit her neck. She moaned in pain and pleasure, her hands holding him to keep her steady. In her mind she was calling for him, she needed her Goblin King to rescue her.

Back in the Underground, Jareth sensed Sarah's call. Quickly he conjured a crystal and saw her tossing and turning in her sleep. He closed his eyes and connected his mind to hers allowing him to access her dreams.

He was in a castle, it was extravagant and exotic. He set about finding a way out of the castle. On his way he was intercepted by several very beautiful women. They cooed and beckoned him. He was tempted and pulled into a room where they pampered him and pleasured him. He was lost in this turmoil when he heard Sarah's call again. He cast the women aside to be confronted by their true forms, dark twisted creatures designed to tempt and distract him. He ran from the room and out the large doors. He ran in many directions searching for her. In the back of his mind he understood how it felt to run in a place he had never been before.

Sarah's call to him grew stronger the closer he got. Dead ends, he hit several dead ends and his journey seemed hopeless. He tried magick but nothing worked. He opened a door and saw an apple orchid, another temptation hit him to enter and try the apples, and he forced the temptation back and closed the door. _Sarah must have come this way. Where could she be? _He ran on.

Sarah had been pushed up against a wall and the man had begun toying with her. He kissed her, bit her and relished on the pleasurable moans that she tried so hard to hold back. He locked her wrists in chains either side of her and began to toy with her dress. She desperately tried to fight back but was failing every minute. He had pushed the shoulders of her dress down and began with the skirt of her dress. Her knees buckled and she fell to the floor. He laughed as he watched her shudder. He grabbed a handful of hair and leaned in. "There's no point resisting my dear. I can make this so much easier if you give in." She shook her head. "Pity, you would have made it so much easier on yourself." He bit her neck again. She screamed in pain as he drew blood.

Jareth heard the scream and rounded the corner. The moment he saw her helpless on the floor underneath that man, his magick returned making the man turn his head. "I wondered how long it would take you, brother." He smirked and wiped away the blood from his mouth. "I must say, you have excellent choice. Sweet and tasty she is." Jareth threw a light crystal at him and as soon as it hit floor a wonderful bright light burst out. The man screamed and vanished.

Jareth ran over to Sarah, she was unconscious. He removed the chains and tidied her up. She opened her eyes to see Jareth. She jumped in his arms and held him close. "Sarah," she held him tightly, "Sarah, it's a dream. Wake up precious. Wake up and call for me when you're ready." Relishing the hold he had, she closed her eyes and disappeared from his sight. He stopped the connection with her and opened his eyes to find himself lying on his bed drained of magick, but he had to wait, hoping she would call.

Sarah sat up in bed, her breaths short and her heart racing. She climbed out of bed and went to the bathroom. She turned on the light and looked at her face. Beads of sweat laced her forehead and her eyes were wild as if she had just been given the ultimate pleasure and was now coming back down. She splashed her face with cold water and thought back to the dream. She couldn't remember much except the last words spoken to her. _"Call for me when you're ready." _She whispered. That voice sounded so familiar, yet she couldn't put her finger on it.

Returning to her bedroom, she glanced at her clock. "06:30…great, this is all I need…" it was Friday morning, her weekend with Toby was supposed to happening in a few hours and now she had nothing to do. She decided to run a hot bath and take the day as it came.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four – Meeting again**

Sarah sat on the sofa, a bowl of noodles next to her and a book on the table. She sighed and picked up the bowl. The steam and smell made her mouth water and she quickly devoured the noodles. She set her bowl in the sink and decided to go for a walk. She pulled on her shoes and coat. Before leaving her home, those words came back to her mind. She took off her coat and shoes, sat at the kitchen table and thought of what to do.

_What if he doesn't come? What if he does? Should I be civil? Should I offer him tea? _

_Maybe if you just spoke to the man you'll get your answers._

She shook her head, breathed in and out. "I wish…I wish the Goblin King would be here, right now" She ran from the kitchen and hid in her room. "What have I done? Shit…"

Jareth heard the wish. His heart leapt but his mind was uncertain.

_What if she doesn't really want to see you? What if she does? What will I say? What will she say?_

_Just go over there and find out._

Jareth gathered his wits and answered her call.

He was in a small kitchen. However, Sarah was nowhere to be seen. He wondered if he should go and find her. He knew she would be in her bedroom. He walked slowly to her door. Taking a breath in, he knocked gently and waited.

Sarah heard the knock. She stood up and walked to the door. She knew he would be on the other side. Bracing herself, she opened and was astonished by him. In a height of different emotions, she closed the door again. _Oh nice one Sarah. You haven't seen him in years and the first thing you do is shut a door in his face before he had even said or done anything. _She stood at the door.

Jareth was completely taken back by her reaction. He stood there and was about to leave, when he decided to wait for her in her living room. _Give her time, she'll come round. _He sat and waited patiently.

Sarah opened the door again surprised he was not there she slowly made her way to the living room. She saw him sat there. He seemed as shocked as she was. "I didn't think you would come." She said quietly. He stood and turned. He was exactly as she remembered him. A dark brown tailcoat jacket covering a creamy white shirt that loosely hung on him revealing part of his chest and his beautiful necklace. His tight light grey trousers tucked into a pair of pristine black knee high boots. His hands gloved and his eyes both dark and mysterious. His hair was light and fluffy and made her want to run her hands through it all over again.

He studied her before speaking. She had become a woman. Her green eyes dazzled and her long dark hair shaped her soft face. Her features had matured and her body had filled out. She wore a pair of black trouser and a red top that hugged her body. "Why shouldn't I come precious? You wished it and here I am." He hadn't meant it to sound stubborn but it did and her face registered everything very quickly. She walked away towards the kitchen and he followed. "Yes, well I'm sorry for calling you. You can go." She said spitefully. He leaned against the kitchen door frame and smirked. "Surely you didn't call for me for nothing precious." She turned and leaned against the kitchen side. "It was an accident. A childish thought that's all. I'm sure you have more important things to do right now and so do I." He walked towards her; she stiffened and looked up at him. "My precious Sarah, I know you have nothing planned and as a matter of fact neither do I. So how about we start again?" He leaned past her slowly and she welcomed the intimate closeness of his body. He grabbed the kettle and began to fill it up with water.

She silently grabbed two cups and placed in the teabags and sugar. Once the kettle had boiled she poured the water and milk, took out the teabags and set the cups on the table. She sat down opposite him and waited.

"So tell me Sarah, how have things been for the past ten years?" She sighed and decided to relax. "It's been okay. I finished high school, got a degree in Theatre and moved out here 4 years ago. I work in a small book shop now. And you?" _How is this happening? I'm sat here drinking tea with Him. Did I miss something? _She sipped her tea looking at him. "The usual; goblins: kingdom affairs, answering wishes. The Labyrinth changed over the years." He too took a sip of tea. _Oh my dear Sarah. _They sat there in silence for minutes. "I can't do this." Sarah stood up and walked away. Confused Jareth followed her. "Can't do what Sarah?" She turned and stared at him. "This…I can't do this…it's too much." She walked into her bedroom and closed the door only to have Jareth walk in as well. "Sarah it's been ten years. Surely we have both grown to put the past behind us." She didn't know what to say. He was right and she knew it.

She sat on her bed and looked at the floor. He kneeled in front of her. "What's happened to you Sarah? Where's the determination you once had?" he held her hands and watched as a tear fell down her face. He pulled her up and held her close. It took her a few seconds to break down completely on him. She held him tightly and cried. He soothed her and waited for her to stop. She pulled back slightly and looked into his eyes. Without a moment's thought she kissed him. Surprised by her move, he kissed her back.

They both poured in the raw passion each held within. He pulled her tightly against him and brought a hand to her neck. He licked and sucked her lower lip asking for entrance and when she agreed he moved them back towards her bed. Her knees bumped against it and as they fell he brought her on top of him. He growled in the back of his throat as she scraped her hands through his hair and over his chest. She moaned and began to pull at his clothes. As much as he wanted to continue he could not do this to her at this moment. She moaned more as her began to kiss her jawline and down her neck. As soon as she felt herself pulling his clothes she had to pull back. She opened her eyes and threw herself off of him.

He sat up and stared at her breathless. Her hair dishevelled and her clothes askew. Her lips were swollen and her eyes were wild. They both thought the same thing. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." She began to walk out of the room when he grabbed hold of her arm. "Don't be sorry. I shouldn't have kissed you back. We got caught in the moment." _Oh my, anymore and I would have gone all the way with her. _

In the silence a loud rumble hit the room. Jareth turned and looked sheepish. Sarah's stomach rumbled after and they both laughed. "I can make us something to eat, although I don't have much in." he sat next to her and took her hand. "Nonsense, I'm taking us both out. How does Italian sound?" She looked shocked at his proposal. "Erm…Italian sounds great." He smiled. "Be ready in an hour precious." He kissed her cheek and disappeared.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five – Dinner**

Sarah was unsure of what to think of her first encounter with Jareth after 10 years. She looked among her clothes to find something appropriate to wear. There was a sudden _pop_ behind and as she turned, a box was on her bed. Curios, she opened it to reveal a dark red dress and a pair of red shoes to match. A note was hidden at the bottom, she opened it:

_My Dear Sarah_

_I had this stored away for you. I hope you like it._

_Yours_

_Jareth, Goblin King._

She smiled and set the dress on her bed. She walked to the bathroom and ran a hot shower.

Jareth watched as she looked through her clothes, she couldn't find anything suitable to wear. He smiled and thought of the dress and shoes stowed away for her. It was perfect. He sent it to her and began to get dressed himself. As the restaurant was in the Aboveground, he wouldn't be able to wear his usual attire. He found a black tuxedo and smiled.

He had used magick to hide his markings on his face and smooth down his hair. His picked up a bunch of red roses and decided to do this properly. He magicked reservations into her favourite Italian restaurant and had a limo prepared. On the way back he thought a horse and carriage ride would do nicely. With everything in order he flicked his wrist and was in the limo.

Sarah was ready and waiting. She thought he would magick into her living room but nothing happened. Caught in the moment she heard her doorbell. Curios as to who it could be she opened the door and was awestruck when she saw him standing there looking like a normal human. He smiled and handed her the flowers. "Thank you. They are beautiful." She quickly placed them in water and went back to the door. "I thought I'd do this properly for you." He smiled and offered her his arm. She closed and locked the door and together made their way to the limo. "You didn't have to do all this." He slid in the limo next to her.

"Please Sarah, call me Jareth." She blushed and they spoke in the limo until they arrived. When she stepped out of the limo she was amazed again that he was taking her to her favourite restaurant. When they walked into the restaurant they were greet by the maître'd. They were shown to their seats and given menus. Jareth ordered their food and drink and set about giving Sarah one of the best nights of her life.

After dinner and desert, Jareth led her towards a horse and carriage. "Oh Jareth, you have made tonight so special. I really needed this. Thank you." She kissed his cheek. "I would do anything to make you happy Sarah." She smiled and cuddled closer to him as the autumn air swept over them. He placed an arm round her shoulders and kept her warm. It took a short while back to her apartment. He walked her up to the door and said goodnight. "Jareth, would you like to come in for a cup of hot cocoa?" She didn't want him to leave or for this night to end. "That would be lovely."

With the fire blazing and soft music playing in the background, Sarah and Jareth sat together talking of anything and everything. Neither one noticed when the clock struck the hour. Sarah tried to hold back a yawn and Jareth noticed her becoming tired. "I think it's time I left Sarah. You need to sleep." Sarah blushed again. "Stay with me tonight Jareth." A concerned looked washed over Jareth's face. "Please, I've been alone for so long, I don't want to be alone tonight. At least until I fall asleep." Jareth took their cups and magicked them cleaned and away. He stood and held out his hand. Sarah took his hand and stood. "Of course I will Sarah." They walked to the bedroom.

Sarah grabbed her night gown and went into the bathroom. Jareth removed his clothes and magicked a pair of trousers. He sat on her bed and waited. Sarah cleaned her face and changed into her nightgown. A little nervous she walked back to her bedroom and was mesmerized by Jareth as he stood at her window, the moonlight outlining his body. She set her clothes down and walked beside him. He smiled and was taken aback by her night gown. It was quite revealing and hugged her curves nicely.

They closed the curtains and walked to the bed. Sarah climbed in the bed and moved over so Jareth had room too. As he lay back he noticed Sarah was nervous. Even though nothing was going to happen tonight, he needed to hold her close. "Here." He wrapped his arm round her shoulder and brought her to him. She rested her head on his chest and snuggled closer. He flicked his wrist and turned out the light and together they settled down into a comfortable sleep they both had longed for.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six – Underground and Lady Flourine**

Back in the Underground Lady Flourine had gone to visit The Goblin King again. Today was the day she would tell him her true feelings and hope that he would return them. She wore her favourite dark blue dress that hugged her tightly. She travelled in her carriage beaming with the courage she had gathered. She could picture it now. He would greet her in the Throne room. He would bow and she would curtsey. She would then tell him how she feels about him and he would take her in his arms and kiss her. He returned her feelings and proposed to her there and then. She would accept and together they would be King and Queen and married. They would have lots of children and live happily ever after with each other.

As she arrived at the castle, she hastily made her way to the throne room; she knew he would be waiting for her. As soon as she entered she was disappointed he was not there. _Maybe no one has told him yet…I'll go to his study. _Before she was able to leave the throne room a goblin appeared before her. "My Lady, his Majesty is not here at the moment. However I will personally pass on any message from you." He bowed and waited. "Where is his Majesty?" "His Majesty had personal affairs in the Aboveground with the Lady Sarah. He has not returned since last night." She composed herself. "Very well, tell his Majesty that I wish to speak to him privately and soon." With that she stormed out of the castle. _Who is this Lady Sarah? _She sat in the carriage and left fuming that he may have been with another woman.

It was well past noon before Jareth awoke. He slowly opened his eyes and saw Sarah curled against him. Her arm was resting upon his waist and her head resting on his chest. He would have stayed there watching her had it not been for the need to use the bathroom. He slowly slipped out of her embrace and over to the bathroom. As soon as the door shut, Sarah opened her eyes and was sad to see that Jareth was not there. Moments later her door opened and she smiled as he walked back into her room. In the low light she gazed at his toned body, his muscles lightly defines and his features soft. He climbed back in bed and took her in his arms. "Mmmmmm good morning precious." She giggled and curled into him. "I think you mean good afternoon." He smiled and held her. She began to pull out of his warm embrace when he tried to pull her back. "Jareth let go, I need to use the bathroom." He laughed and let her go.

In the room alone, Jareth smiled. A small _pop _made him sit up sharply. In the middle of her room a small goblin stood shaking in fear. "I thought I told you all not to disturb me." He growled. "Pardon me Sire, but Lady Flourine came again. She told me to pass on a message." They were interrupted when Sarah entered the room. "What's going on?" He sighed. "I'm afraid that duty calls. I must return to the Underground." The goblin vanished. "Oh…"Sarah pulled on her robe and sat at her vanity. Jareth walked over to her. "You are welcome to come with me. Spend a few days away from here. I'm sure you'd like to see all your friends again." Sarah thought for a while as Jareth went about cooking a late breakfast for them.

Sarah walked into the kitchen to see a glorious breakfast laid out before her. She sat down and waited for Jareth. "Are you sure? I don't want to get in the way of anything." Jareth waved his hand at the remark. "Nonsense, look I'll go back and prepare everything. I'll come back for you in a few hours." Sarah smiled, "Alright, it would be nice to see my friends again. Well just so long as I'm not being a burden to you." Jareth smiled and kissed her cheek. "Sarah, you're never a burden." They ate and Jareth bid her goodbye unaware of the events that would unfold when Sarah would return to the Underground.

When Jareth entered the throne room dressed in his attire he summoned the goblin from earlier. "Now tell me what Lady Flourine wanted." The goblin told him her message and sighed. "I'll deal with her later, you can go." He walked down the halls to sort out Sarah's bed chambers.

A while later, Jareth sat in his study to deal with the affairs that he had abandoned. During his thoughts and dealings he was disturbed by a knock at the door and a small goblin walked in. "Your Majesty, Lady Flourine is on her way here again." The goblin left and Jareth knew he had to get this sorted now before Sarah's arrival. He walked to the throne room and waited impatiently.

Lady Flourine was now even more determined to win over The Goblin King sine she had done some research into Lady Sarah. The Goblin King was hers and Lady Sarah was not about to stand in her way. She strutted towards the throne room. As soon as the doors opened she walked briskly over to Jareth. "My Lord, I came earlier and was told you were in the Aboveground." Angered that the goblins had told her, he remained calm. "You were told correctly Lady Flourine; however the purpose has no business with you. Why are you here?" She was taken aback by his response. "I wanted to speak with you privately about some matters." Jareth remained silent and simple stared as she flustered with her words. Unable to get the words out she threw herself at him and awkwardly kissed him. He pushed her off. "What do you think you are doing?" She was in complete shock, her dreams of him returning her favour had been smashed by his words. "Well I err I…love you." He walked over to her. "Listen to me now, I do not love you and if you ever dare do that again it will be the last thing you do, now get out." She was stunned by his words and fled the throne room as tears streamed her face. _It's that Sarah! She will not have him, if it's the last thing I do, he will be mine! _She climbed into her carriage and set off back to her realm devising a way to get him.

Jareth sat back in his throne and groaned. _Stupid woman! Who could love her? _His mind went back to Sarah and the events that had passed. He needed to see her again and decided it was time to bring her home, hopefully she'll see this as home.


End file.
